Life After You
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: A bus accident leaves Elphaba stranded miles from the Emerald City. With no help in sight, and losing blood fast, Elphaba forces herself to reach her destination to find the one she loves. Elphaba POV songfic


**I seem to be favoring Daughtry lately… anyway, here's another Gelphie songfic. I used **_**Life After You**_** by Daughtry. Enjoy!**

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

When I come to, I can feel heat on one side of my face. I open my eyes, and my head explodes in pain. With a grimace, I force myself to look around, and I realize I'm lying on my side. I was sitting upright in a seat a few seconds ago, wasn't I? And why am I lying on the bus windows? I push myself up and become aware of the fire making its way towards me. I drag myself to a broken window and pull myself out.

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

It's hot outside, and the hot wind stings my face. I wince as I pull myself across the ground. My ribs feel broken, and I'm starting to smell dried blood. I finally sit up, and turn to see that the bus I was riding in moments ago is on its side, destroyed and on fire. I wonder how many others survived.

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

What's in Oz's name happened? I can't remember anything… I look down the road, and I can see the Emerald City sparkling in the distance. And I remember why I was on the bus. I was coming back… coming to see you.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

I pull myself to my feet, my ribs screaming in protest. I put a hand to them, and take a few tentative steps. The pain brings me to my knees, but I force myself up again. I have to get to the city… because that's where you are. And I need to see you again. I need to apologize… I said I'd never come back, but you knew I would. I force myself to start walking again.

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

As I walk, that scene replays itself over and over again in my mind. The night we got into that argument… we screamed, we threw things, and we shed our share of tears. By the Unnamed God, what were we fighting about? Why was I always instigating a fight?

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_

The smell of my sweat mixed with dried blood is starting to become nauseating, and it takes all my will power to keep from vomiting. Oz, what did I say? What did I do to deserve this?

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

The heat is starting to become stifling, and it's getting harder to breath. My lungs are on fire, and I finally collapse under the relentless sun. I raise my eyes towards to shining city. So close… but I'll never make it. I'll die here alone, without ever saying those three words I should've said that night on the phone, instead of just hanging up.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

I try to pull myself to my feet again, determined to get to you. I manage to take a few steps before my foot catches a rock, and I'm on the ground again. It would be so much easier to just give up, and I roll onto my back, my chest heaving. My ribs are cracking with each breath, and I know that those falls did nothing to help them. My breaths are becoming shallower, and I have a pain in my lungs now. My broken ribs must've punctured my lungs. It's only a matter of time now. I close my eyes against the harsh sun, trying to make the most of every breath.

_You and I, right or wrong_

_There's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that _

_A man with sight could be so blind_

As the memories came flooding back, I'm mentally berating myself. How could I have done this to you? How could I have been so ignorant? Caught up in my own affairs, I was too busy to pay you any attention.

_Thinkin' 'bout the better time_

_Must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

Oz, I love you. I love your pale skin, your cerulean eyes, your golden curls. I can't die here without you. I can't leave without making everything right. I have to apologize. I have to tell you how much I love you. I roll back over and start dragging myself across the ground, never taking my eyes from the city.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do_

Why did I leave? What possessed me to think that I could possibly live without you? Tears are streaming down my face, but I hardly notice the burns. I have to make things right. I'm sorry. Oz, I'm so sorry. My vision is starting to become black, but I keep moving. There isn't enough air, I can't breathe, Oz I'm so sorry.

"Glind-"

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

I'm suddenly on my feet again, and the pain is gone. I look up and I can't believe my eyes. You're standing right in front of me, looking more beautiful than ever, even though your eyes are all red and your face is tear-stained and—

Wait. Why are you crying?

You kneel down, a hand over your heart. I look down and see my green body lying on the ground, my black cloak stained with blood.

There isn't enough air again.

_I know there's no life after you_


End file.
